Sexy Charm
by r3o3x3a3s
Summary: Heroes have matured and Ladybug is enjoying all shapes her lucky charm can take, but she can't keep it secret forever.
1. Peek-a-boo, fuck you

Note: I recommend reading slowly and imagining everything thoroughly, as I prefer not to make story drag on or to bluntly repeat same descriptions. Things may seem especially quick in this chapter, as all action basically happens within 5-7 minutes. Also, this is a work of fiction, so it is basically meant to ignite your imagination (and more), so feel free to reimagine it to your liking. Warning: if you're not feeling pervy enough, f-ficks feel less natural to read.

* * *

A few years after gaining miraculouses heroes have matured. They moved on to a university (luckily the same, the uni of fashion and business. Gabriel demanded Adrien studied business management instead of becoming a martial arts teacher). As people mature, they gain a requirement of physical stimulation for the sake of mental health - a fact kwamies knew well. While Plagg can just leave Adrien some private time, Marinette needs some more help. Luckily for her, her earrings are a miraculous of creation, which can make anything with its lucky charm.

Her suit fits perfectly to her shape and gives in like a condom while her lucky charm turns into something that satisfies her cravings in the best way, varying its form each time, fitting to any fetish she might have for the night. It tries to use the surrounding objects as well, so Ladybug has learned to find an empty room first not to rely on using a museum stock train like she once awkwardly had to. Tikki was a spirit with understanding and compassion that could always relate and talk to her, as she knew what every ladybug in history liked.

As for Ladybug's relationship with Chat Noir, it matured as well, though he got no closer to dating her. She made it clear she's not interested in him, but it only meant a challenge, a dare, a bet to him that he was determined to win. Chat flirted with her during every fight and it slowly became more pervy, as she did not deny it was obvious every girl likes "fun" and thinks about it, yet she responded to him in a no less flirtatious manner, though only countering all of his attempts to flatter her. She found him cute for how certain he was in his eventual victory, which he noticed every time and liked, as it was proof of how close they were to freely talk like that. If not like lovers, then best friends for certain.

As evening fell on Paris, Ladybug went to her favorite abandoned factory's cargo hold, where she would often enjoy her power. After her lucky charm is activated she only has five minutes before it disappears as she transforms. However, with enough skill a girl can cum in just thirty seconds or even less. A miraculous has the highest skill by definition, giving her pleasure multiple times in a row and letting her rest a bit between each round.

This time her charm had her tied with a rope and pressed down onto a crate by a heavy pillow that felt as if it was man, whom she was happy to imagine as Adrien. Her chest wasn't touching a bare crate, but rather a soft base of her charm. She was in a doggy position with her hands tied up and hanging. Behind her was charm's mechanism, which stimulated both her clitoris and vagina, making a gentle start and an intense finale.

As her charm took form, she realized it had completely tied her and she could not move or stop it as she was in its complete control. It used to make her scared, but now it was the most enjoyable kind of helplessness. She didn't have to do anything now and a massager began seducing her pelvis, starting to vibrate as she was ready. It provided a deep and fast stimulation to her clitoris, making her cum in just a few seconds. She became wet and had a little breather, very soon after which the massager continued again, but not as fast until a thruster has entered her vagina, slowly starting moving back and forth. Both tools synchronized their movements and sped up while giving a thorough massage of her entire palace. Her body tried to involuntarily move, her back arch and her thighs close, but she was unable to, as she was pinned down by a heavy pillow, yet how it restricted her movement was giving her an extra great deal of pleasure. She soo wanted it to be Adrien. Thinking she was alone, she did not hold her moans, which were audible through the entire factory.

But she was not alone. Chat Noir used to stroll across Paris every night, enjoying the freedom. Now he has less time, but lives in his own apartment near university, which partially fulfills his need for freedom. Now he enjoys fresh evening breezy more rarely, but checks out various parts of town out of cat curiosity. This time he wanted to know how the old factories look like and think what it was like to manage one, as if for his major, but mostly just to play with echoes. One building had weird echos... They weren't his. Thanks to his secret video stash and now-deleted browsing history, he figured what it was. His curiosity killed him and he went to stealthily check it out, his eyes sparkling with pervy excitement. Normally he wouldn't do that, but right now he's a cat, and cats like to watch, dammit. It's hard to control your animal nature while you're transformed by a miraculous.

What he has seen shocked him. He found his lady bound and helpless… but by her own lucky charm. It wasn't a work of an akuma or some other villain, but her own. He has found her private hobby, a sacred place she can't do anything about him intruding. He strode right in, feeling victorious over her. "Well, well, who do we have here?" he announced his presence as he walked right in her field of view, barely enough to be seen, but enough for her to be agonized by his grin. She was terrified to be seen by him during such activity, and even more so because she was unable to free herself. In the heat of the moment she forgot that she only had to say "spots off" and hide her face, but instead Chat gained the control. "What are you… Ahh!.. doing here - Ahh!.. Leave!- Ahhh!" she shouted at him through her moans. "No way, my lady. I have seen you do naughty things… looks like you like to be PUNshed, and I'M gonna deliver" He grinned as he went behind her. - "No! Ahhh Don't you DARE!" She shouted and spun her feet as the only thing she could do, but realised she was hopeless and doomed as he grabbed her butt.

Chat felt her butt through and notice how she shivered as she came, heard how short and loud her moans were near the end. He learned how she reacts, gaining extra control. Ladybug heard a zipper go down and couldn't believe this was happening. Her strong partner that she thought she could playfully deny and toy with his flirtations actually gained the power over her, and she brought all of it upon herself. She could have been strict at not letting him be with her, but she turned it into a challenge. She could have had a simple charm to just satisfy her, but she WANTED to be taken. She just didn't expect to be taken by Chat, who red her fetish well. At least it was him, so she didn't hate him for it, but she was mad that he dared to.

Chat's body was excited since the moment he realized what his lady was doing, and he happily inserted himself into her, turning away charm's thruster. Since she was in a suit, he didn't have to worry about protection, and the feeling of conquering her in such a naughty way was an extra boost to his excitement and ego. He went deep into her and ensured her breathing was just as deep, then he went faster and faster, not letting her moans last for just one or two thrusts, making them jagged. It was so magical to be with his lady, to touch her, to please her. She too, was enchanted by his touch, enjoying the fact that she is finally with a real man, who is dear to her nonetheless.

Chat was surprised how quickly she came again and felt through her suit how a current of cum went by his dick as her walls tightened, it was amazing. Soon he went again, bringing her to unimaginable bliss. "Chat, I'm going to transform soon!" Ladybug begged her master to release her, but he wasn't finished yet - "Would you like me to go faster, my lady?" he teased her, taking her to her peak again. She was too sensitive now for her charm's massager to touch her clit, so it was left inactive.

As she relaxed again, Chat continued moving, having complete control over her. She came just as she detransformed, having that moment magically empowered, leaving her body paralyzed with satisfaction for a few seconds, during which Chat pinned her down himself, massaging her back with his powerful arms. Her pants and panties had to appear lowered due to Him being in her, so her legs were tied. Her arms were now free, but she could do nothing with them to escape. Now she is just a girl, while the man behind her has heroic super-strength, still having complete control over her.

She did not know what to say about her detransforming, but he didn't let her decide as he continued just as she relaxed, making it not matter. As a hero or not, she was HIS now. He started slowly, but then gained speed, and with it came the need to lock her in an embrace, so he pulled her up, tying her hands on her chest beneath his arms. She could hear and even feel him breath and moan with her as he rested his chin on her shoulder. He penetrated her so _deep_ and so abusively strong as she came, her whole body just collapsed in sensations, and then he left her palace through her closed tight walls, prolonging the feeling, continuing his last few thrusts between her thighs and touching her clit, forcing her climax to last a good couple of seconds until he came too, covering her pussy in his white cream and ending the sex with a tight and passionate kiss on her neck.

She couldn't believe he took her so far, so hard and that it felt so GOOD to be in his control. Chat laid down with her, ensuring she's in comfort, and they rested for a while. As she restored her breath (And as Tikki finished eating a cookie while watching the porn which she'll be telling the next Ladybug as the most existing one she's seen her hero do in centuries), Marinette sat up and looked at Chat. He saw her sweet face and loved it. *Yep, it's Marinette, no doubt about it* he thought as all his doubt cleared. He respected his lady's desire for keeping identities secret, so he acted as if he didn't know her. "Do you need a lift home, my lady? Name any place, and I'll take you" - "No, thanks, chaton, but you've been a VERY bad kitten today" She answered in contempt that her identity is safe - "I know~" He smiled with contempt, like a cat that was allowed to lick an entire can of sour cream, or catnip at this point, since he was thinking how great it will be now to spend time with her, both as Ladybug and Marinette.

She raised up, said her magic phrase, transforming back into Ladybug again, and left, blushing at his grin, not knowing how to respond to it. He has totally conquered her and pleased himself as he liked, and she was powerless. Ladybug decided to be more careful with using her charm, while Chat swore to himself that he's going to protect Marinette day and night, no matter what would be the trouble.


	2. Lucky CHAT

In the following days Marinette was happily surprised by Adrien's friendly attention and was happy to spend every moment that they were together. They are as innocent as they were in the first year they have met. The biggest difference is that Adrien is become happier and more confident while Marinette… became sexier. She was basically perfect at every other aspect already and her clumsiness was seen as cute by Adrien and gave him good opportunities to save her and be her hero. He loved to see her smile, just like she loved to make him smile.

Later in the night though, she went to have some fun again, feeling especially cheered by her good time with Adrien. She found a new place and ensured no one could get in, not that certain cats don't have the power of ultimate destruction. She called forth her lucky charm, wondering in what way would it satisfy her tonight. To her surprise, it took the form of Chat Noir. She had no time to think as he kissed her mid-gasp, tied all of her body with his extremely long tail and tightly embraced her. She didn't have time to react as he has already captured her, and he's not going to let her speak the special words that will make him disappear. Her charm takes the perfect form of her desires, but she didn't think THAT was her wish. She was disappointed in herself, but she gave in, admitting its truthfulness.

Chat's eyes glew more than ever. A miraculous can create physical matter, but not a soul, so instead it formed his body and summoned his soul through his dream as he slept. He had some sweet dreams of her before, so he knew exactly what he was going to do to her. Charm transferred Ladybug's innermost secret desires to him and Chat felt it as his own. They were wilder, more passionate and way more merciless than how Adrien would ever treat her. She just wanted to be ravaged over and over, and he was too asleep to resist the desire. He was just going to have _fun_ and no one stood in his way.

Chat pushed her to the wall and pressed onto her with his whole body, letting her feel him through while she was tied. He blindfolded her with his tail and tied her mouth so she still could not escape by detransforming, then passionately kissed her neck. Ladybug couldn't see and it empowered her physical sensations. She could feel the controlling grasp of his hands, his lusty breath on her ear, the pressure his shoulders on her chest, the touch of his abs on her belly and the inescapable push down below. He has already tied her legs behind him and she sat comfortably on his pelvis. She could feel her palace pulsate with excitement, as if it was in his control and couldn't wait either. He rubbed little and slowly, but strongly and over of her, massaging her breasts with his chest and further teasing her body. Ladybug couldn't take much more. *WHY do I want him so BAD!?* was an irritated thought that run through her mind, demanding action as well. She never thought her mood could be changed from kinda pervy to drowning in lust in mere seconds.

Suddenly she felt a thrust inside her body, bringing sweet relief that _it_ 's finally happening. Lucky charm didn't bother forming a _zipped_ up Chat, but it added a special form to his suit under his belt specifically for satisfying her clitoris, which now received a deep massage with every move. Her breath immediately became deep and synched with each thrust.

Chat started slow at first so her body would accept his way of caring for it, and went faster as soon as it would be comfortable with doing so. He got her to moan quickly, as her body was cornered in every way, forced to receive every sensation in its top intensity. She moaned louder and louder, being rocked with incredible pleasure.

Soon her body was satiated and she came, but he did not stop. He continued going just as passionately even though her body tried to resist and close. In a few seconds it wasn't so comfortable, though not bad either, but she really had enough for one go and needed to relax. She tried to command him to stop, moaning through his tail, but he didn't, knowing exactly what she wanted to say.

*This was a bad idea* she thought as she realized why. She didn't just want him to take her, she wanted him to force her, to _rape_ her, to have his despicable way into her and give her a harsh sex. Not because she was even into that, but because she was lusty and let her imagination wander too far. And now she's got it. Her charm is taking her in a harsh and merciless way real Chat never would. The only thing she could do _now_ is submit.

As Chat was actually in there, he did go easier on her, just because he would never hurt her. Charm kept him craving for more though, excluding the option of stopping. It was an express train ride from lust to total fuckup in mere 5 minutes. Soon her walls became even tighter and she came again, nearly forgetting how to breathe. Continuous thrusts prolonged her orgasm, but then he carried on, stressing her body by forcing his way in and out.

She hoped in anticipation for miraculous beeps of relief from her earrings, but it felt like forever between them. Somehow, awkwardly she came again, but continuing was beyond pleasure. Luckily her miraculous issued a final beep and detransformed her, making her charm disappear. Marinette fell to the ground in a gasp of relief. "Marinette! Are you alright?" a worried kwami flew close to her face. "Yeah.." the lady responded, trying to tough it out. She tried to reach out her hand to her faithful spirit, but suddenly felt a lot of pain. Her entire body was so exhausted it really couldn't move. Tikki saw her grimasse for a split second and flew closer to hug her. "I'm sorry, Tikki, I guess I'll have to sleep here for tonight" Marinette said, and her loyal friend helped her send sms home about a "sleepover" so no one gets suspicious or worried.

Adrien woke up suddenly in his room, still feeling everything he experienced. He was sweaty and had to catch his breath, and he felt like he came as the the charm ended. He realized how he went overboard with his lady, but was glad it was just a dream and decided to be more careful with how he treats her, even there. He was exhausted too, and so quickly fell back asleep.

In the morning Marinette came very late, missing half the classes and making her beloved worry a bit. He noticed she was in a ruff shape and figured she just overslept. After classes he approached her to invite to a cafe, but she was surprised and slipped. He caught and pulled her in, but her body was so sensitive that she involuntarily issued a moan, surprising him agape. She was in his arms, their mouths were open and so close, they could feel each other's breath. They lagged for a moment, gazing into each other's sparkling surprised eyes. Marinette was ashamed to make such sound, seeing that he realized what it was. He however, felt it as an amazingly pleasant moment, as he can charm her so much with his touch alone. That, and that he figured she had a hot night again, which really turned him on.

Marrinete regained her posture, diverting her eyes from his and backing off a bit while trying to talk "Sorry,.. I-I mean thank you!" - "Any time…" he softly answered, dazed by her and slowly smiling in his gentle, irresistibly sweet way. Marinette was absolutely charmed by him. "So… You… wanna go to the cafe?" - "S-sure!" Marinette was invited, and Adrien posed his arm for her to hold as they walked not to slip again. SHE GOT TO HOLD HIS ARM. Her smile was of an insane fangirl as they walked, and it's great Adrien didn't see it, as he had his share of creepy fangirls already.

Marinette had a harsh night, but her day was owerpoweringly good. Nothing was better than being close with Adrien. As for her nightly endeavors, she could no longer use her lucky charm, but right now, it didn't matter. The day is perfect, and he thinks so as well.


	3. Slap him in a toolshed

Ladybug has decided that she can't use her powers to please herself anymore, but she well faced the fact that she shamelessly wants Chat Noir to have her. She isn't going to date him seriously, but they can be friends with benefits at this stage. That is, as long as Adrien doesn't know about it. She didn't ever want to cheat on him, even if not dating him yet, but she craved too much to stay alone.

An akuma attacked, and heroes defeated it as always, without even needing to use their powers, since heroes gained skill. Ladybug purified the butterfly and Chat proudly looked at her from a rooftop. "Another _spot_ less victory from a _purr_ fect lady~" He flattered her in his usual manner. "You are a hopeless romantic, Chat Noir" - "And a great lover, too" He grinned as he jumped down to her - "Yes, you are" She said passionately "And quite addicting at that" She laid her hands on his temple, standing beautifully with her one leg behind the other and gazing at his lips. He couldn't believe she was finally approaching him, especially in such way, but he still embraced her. "Have you finally fallen for me, my lady?" He said in his matured, deep and sexy voice. "I might have. Can't say I'm in love with you, but you have definitely seduced me, you leathered pervert" she said softly as she played her finger on him, on his powerful muscles - "Heh, pervert? I think you've surpassed me there, yet I'll do anything to please my lady" He leaned closer as if to kiss, almost whispering his last sentence, and she kissed him deep and passionately, embracing him as tight as she could. He responded with no less passion, making her take a sex position as she embraced all of him with both her arms and legs, fitting of a lady _bug_.

They were locked together and craved each other, and luckily for them, It was a rooftop corner surrounded by solid walls of another building with no windows anywhere near that could see them. They were gonna do it right _there_ and it was going to be a _hot_ night, one the streets of Paris would hear far.

Chat laid his lady on the roof, pinning her down, and she pulled his zipper, sliding her index finger on his freed bare skin all the way down. She was feeling very playful and it turned him on. Ladybug could still call her lucky charm, yet she hesitated, remembering the last time and not wishing to show her face to Chat again, but his intense massaging, his erotic licking on her ears aroused her too much to care. "Lucky charm!" and out of a flash of light comes a hard V-shaped belt with a vibrator in its inner side of a corner. Chat grinned, knowing how much she wants to be taken over, though next time, he's not letting her have a magic freedom and pleases her _entirely_ himself.

Ladybug put the charm on and it locked itself on her. This was something Chat enjoyed to see and would like it to be a constant part of her suit. It started vibrating deeply, slowly increasing its speed, and Chat tightly embraced her, lustfully making out with her. She massaged his hair and loved the comfort. She wished she had it every night, just embracing and cuddling to sleep. Chat could feel the vibrations too and it aroused him even more. He couldn't wait and teased her vagina by gently pushing on, which made her cum fast. The vibrator, however, was merciless and didn't stop, which scared her. Chat noticed and found a button on its back that she couldn't reach. He turned it off and grinned "Looks like even with your charm, you are completely in MY control" - "Oh, _yess_ " she bit her lip, loving to be his.

Chat used the pause to slowly and lustfully trail kisses from her neck, around the breasts and down to the very belt. He embraced her legs from below and rubbed onto her thighs. He activated her belt and slowly climbed her, still embracing her legs, making them bend all the way to her chest. It made her clit incredibly vulnerable to her belt and she already started breathing fast and deep. He entered her, making her breathe even deeper, and started moving, in synch to the vibrations. This was exactly what she wanted, to be vulnerable to him, to be taken over by him and be pleased as fuck.

She could not think straight anymore, as her mind was entirely filled with sensations. He rocked her deep, faster and faster, enjoying every moan, which echoed through the streets. Chat pushed hard, getting a whole melody out of her, which peaked as she came, and so he gave her a rest, covering her with kisses. He turned the belt off too while tightly embracing her back. As she rested, she tried to massage his back with her feet, making him smile, and he went again, and again until they both came.

Chat turned the belt off one final time and slowly allower her legs to go down, then crossed with his in an embrace. She had a little breather, happily embraced him too and slightly rolled side to side as if in a crib. It was such a pleasant night. Chat joined in on the movement, and combined with having his head massaged by her, relaxed so much he nearly fell asleep.

But then her miraculous detransformed her and she turned her head away in surprise and shame. Chat sweetly kissed her in the revealed neck and picked her up as he raised. "So, where to?" he asked her. For a moment she wanted to reveal her identity to him, but quickly cut down the thought. She can't lead him to her house. Suddenly she remembered that he has already been there a few times in the past when fighting akumas. It must've been so long he forgot, which means he really doesn't know her, but she still can't tell him the place. She remained silent for a few moments that she was thinking. "If you won't tell me, I'll have to take you to my home instead" He surprised her - "No way! That could reveal your identity!" She pierced him with her stare - "My lady, you may keep your identity secret, but I have no secrets from you. If you don't tell me where to go, I'll go where I please" *Damn, why did I say that? She'll hate me if she finds out I'm Adrien!* - *Oh, just go to hell.* Marinette felt as if still in his control, and he was right to have his on standpoint on the matter, but she thought up a solution. She told him to take her to a student dormitory. One of her friends was there and could take her in for the night, though Marinette still lived at the bakery since dormitory doesn't have enough rooms. Chat smiled and carried her all the way.

As they reached the place, he've let her stand, but didn't release her before giving a deep good bye kiss. "See you around, my lady~" he grinned as he left. Marinette was silently blushing. *Not. Around. HERE*. The thought of Chat Noir flirting with her in the light of day in front of everyone was terrifying. Luckily no one saw them and her friend was still awake to let her in.

The following morning was perfect again, since there was Adrien. However, he noticed that she was a bit worried. Chat was getting dangerously close to her, but she still isn't close enough to Adrien, and the two meeting would be a catastrophe. Adrien wasn't sure how to cheer her and thought that caress would be the best answer. Though as Adrien, it would be weird that he suddenly embraces and pushes his nose into her business.

After classes, he turned into Chat Noir and approached her when she was in a hidden garden of the maze park near the university, one where she would often draw. She gasped in surprise of seeing him right out of corner and he pulled her into a kiss, caringly embracing her. She wasn't as cheered by that as he expected. "What are you doing here in the middle of the day?!" - "Making sure you are happy, my lady" - "I'll be happy when you leave and never come back here again!" she stunned him. That was harsh, and he took a pause before answering. "What happened? Did someone hurt you?" - "No, this is my personal life and I'm not going to share it with you! If you want me so much, you should wait till the night when I come out!" She gasted out.

Chat was hurt and had no intention to let it slip. He pinned her to the ground and spoke in a serious tone "That is cruel, my lady. I did not come here to conquer you, but to ensure your every day is cheerful. I'm not going to force you to anything, unless you want me to. And I've made sure no one will see us, as I blocked off the path with potted trees from other rooms of the maze. Now tell me, why are you really angry?"

Marinette felt crushed, as she didn't want to hurt him. He is dear and incredibly loyal to her, but she doesn't want to have a serious relationship with him. "I-I'm sorry… I just…" She couldn't finish, as he caringly hugged her, seeing the change in her face. She caressed his hair and continued "I'm sorry, I can't be with you… because… I'm in love with another…" Chat was surprised and took a moment to think while resting on her chest face-down. Marinette isn't dating anyone, otherwise she would tell Adrien. Was she honest? Was that an excuse? Or was it a test to see how he reacts to a rival? Either way, it doesn't change the fact that he's going to win her heart. He looked at her and smilingly gave his answer "In that case, I'll win your heart over. Just bet on it" - "Why are you so certain you will?" - "Because, you actually _want_ me" he grinned. Marinette had enough with his jokes and slapped him while he jumped away and laughed. That was definitely something. She was pleasantly surprised by his reaction and gained hope that this mess of a situation will somehow resolve in a good way.

Marinette walked out of a maze, past the potted trees that either make the secret entrance even more secret, or less. As she went past a garden toolshed, one of her designs fell and flew in the shed through the gap below its door. She opened it and sow a paralyzed with surprise Chat that transformed into Adrien. She squealed, slapped his face and slapped shut the door with the same movement of her one hand while the rest of her was equally paralyzed with surprise. She stopped squealing as she blocked the door with her back. Then was a push. It was Adrien trying to come out. Then a pause. "...May I come out now?" - "No!" - "... … That's a nice design, I'd like to wear that". Marinette didn't have enough processing power to think of all the things this reveal ment, but she opened the door to recover the drawing and slammed it back shut.

This entire time. Ever since he took her the first time, he knew her. He knew her and that's why he became closer to her, walking beside her and inviting to hang out as Adrien. He loved to make her moan "on accident"... But he was very sweet and gentle too. He didn't mind her being Marinette, and he cared for her. And even before that, he protected her with his a long pause, her feelings settled. She was flattered and blushed as she left, looking down, hugging her album tightly and walking away quickly. During the long pause, Adrien sat down and waited for her answer, his heart beating heavily. He had no idea what to think or how to act now. Even Plagg didn't talk nor begun eating cheese, seeing how stressed and concentrated his chosen one was. Adrien twitched as he heard footsteps and slowly peeked out. He was scared, not sure what to do, and decided to go home and think it over. Marinette did the same. Both used a lot of time to let it sink in, without even thinking.


	4. Nudge nudge?

The following day Adrien didn't find Marinette. She was carefully avoiding him. Not even an akuma flew by for them to meet. Adrien kept asking Alya about how's Marinette and whether she's home. Alya passed that to Marinette, making her blush. In result in a phone call he heard "*Hey girl, Adrien's asking if you are home - Eeee! yes!* She's saying she's home". Hearing her in the background made him somehow more relaxed, knowing that she's at least safe and with a friend. He feared, but not rejection, since he was determined to be with her no matter what. His heart trembled for her comfort with him and herself.

Eventually Adrien saw her again, and she handed something into his arms, nearly smashing him with it. He was surprised, but seeing her await his response, he unpacked his gift. To his surprise, it was her design he saw earlier. She did it for him, since he liked it. Actually, she just didn't know what to do with the reveal, so she tried to distract herself and this happened. In truth, nothing mattered, since she truly loved him, his both sides and no mess of a reveal could change that. Their love was too strong for inner drama and worries to surface harshly.

Adrien smiled like a Cheshire Cat, understanding that she likes and accepts him. And such a gift means more than just acceptance. Did she faced that she doesn't actually have anyone and he's her man? "Soo… Does that mean I've won the bet?" - "Shut up!... Do you like it?" She shouted and then whispered. Adrien put it on straight away and smiled "I love it, And I love the one who made it" He gently pulled her in a warm hug. Marinette accepted him and enjoyed the long embrace, smiling. After that, as they released each other, Adrien silently gave her his arm to hold as they walked, and she happily held onto it. She still didn't know what to think about what he did, but she was simply happy to be with him, and his hero side was a sweet bonus. The thought of gentle Adrien taking and ravaging her like Chat was still a storm in her mind she couldn't fully imagine.

Later on they had to fight an akuma again. Chat didn't risk using flirtations, only courtesy, not testing his luck. Ladybug was being open and welcoming to him, therefore letting him know he's forgiven. After all, he just watched over her. They smiled at each other throughout the battle and after they won, Chat nudged closer and silently sparkled with his eyes. She knew what it meant. She knew what he wanted. And she missed that side of him. She could not imagine Adrien acting like that, but she loved for Chat to do it. She smiled at him, biting her lip, and he knew what it meant. He warmly embraced and sweetly kissed her. Before letting him take her, she thought about it one more time "Let's go to your place, I'd like some comfort" - "As you wish, my lady"

Chat Noir picked up his beloved and carried her all the way across Paris to his home. He couldn't help smiling at the way she looked at him. Finally there are no secrets. Finally they are together. Finally she is his, or is she? "Tell me, my lady, did I really ever had a rival?" - "Hmm I can't tell you, you might have get the answer the _fuck_ out of me" She tried to pun, and it absolutely charmed him. He loved to hear her respond so much to him. In his mind, her countering his words and doing it with puns that compete with his own was the perfect flirting, especially since she normally doesn't like them. She didn't admit being in love with him, but it said he's the only one she'd lay with, and that's a lot too. He is definitely fucking the answer out of her tonight.

She detransformed by the time they reached his bedroom, and he too as he laid her on his bed, arching on top of her and gazing in her eyes, sparkling with joy. She looked at Adrien and blushed so heavily she had to turn away and tense her shoulders. "What's wrong, bugaboo? Am I too hot without the suit? Must be the outfit you gave me" - "Mmm!" She didn't know how to answer. This time, it was Adrien who was going to take her, and he was pushy and flirty as Chat. And he was pushy _in_. He gently kissed her neck, trailing to her ear, and whispered "How about we go further than ever before?". He made her gasp in surprise. One thing is when Adrien is being Chat,... but when he's being MORE?! She turned to him and he continued, slightly grinning "Just a warning though, you might not be able to walk tomorrow". She gasped again and as if trying to stop him, reached her hands to his head, unable to talk from the heat of them both, but only ended up massaging him as he passionately kissed her. *What is this, a wedding night?* She thought from the feeling of how special it was, and having a white dress while his outfit was black didn't help.

They slowly undressed each other while making out, which made both of their bodies way too aroused. The pulsations between her thighs demanded satisfaction and his dick was too hard to calm down without her. The sight of his naked body nearly made her nosebleed, and touching it made her tremble. He was like a sexy mountain that came to her and she had no escape. Adrien enjoyed her being naked too, having the ability to truly feel her through and having her defenseless against him. They kissed in a hot embrace while rubbing against each other and he turned her on her back without ending the massage. They were ready for _it_. Their kwamies took free seats on a shelf and enjoyed the view with cookies and cheese.

Adrien embraced her tightly from behind, making her arch, kissed her longingly in the neck and started pleasing her clit with his left hand, while his right was interlocked with fingers of her left hand over her breast, massaging her with force. Her breath became rapid and he slightly pushed in, preparing her for action and making her cum soon. Finally he could feel how wet she gets with his own body without any restraint, and now he knew how unique and pleasant she smells. "Adrien…" - "I love you, Marinette" - "Oh, Adrien!" She tried caress him lovingly as he flattered her ear with his tongue. Kwamies used gestures to silently bet on how many times they'll go, and they bet on cookies and cheese. Stakes were high.

Adrien slided his hand, feeling her pussy through and entered her, hearing her sweet gasp. As always, he started slowly, then ravaged her passionately until she came. Her sweet, free moans were unbelievably memorable. He went again and soon her clit was too sensitive to continue stimulating it, so he turned her around as she rested, passionately embraced her and put his pinkie finger of his right hand into her butt. "Adrien!" Marinette tried to resist while wiggling her butt, but he held well, "No!" - "YES" He commanded with his eyes glowing lustfully, and Marinette couldn't do anything but submit. She knew it was too late and she should've refused sooner, but she wanted to know where it goes, and completely gave herself to him.

She kissed him deep, massaging his scalp and pressing her chest onto his. Her butt got used to him and it became somehow pleasant. Adrien put a second finger in and began moving again, making her stretch her body everywhere she could. She closed her eyes and he kissed her below her chin. He moved inside her butt too as soon as she became comfortable with it. The pleasure was so intense that she felt it as if it went through her entire body, making her powerless. As she became close to coming again, she grabbed onto his back as tight as she could and looked agape straight in his eyes, breathing barely enough. He grinned, seeing how close she was, and pulled her up, making the end even more intense and seeing her suddenly arch as far as she could as she came, leaving her chest vulnerable to kisses that followed. Her head felt light and was spinning, being unable even recognize the direction of gravity, leaving only the orgasm noticed, which filled all of her mind for quite a while. She came all over him, making a need for laundry work in the morning eminent. Adrien gently lowered her back on bed and let her rest. This was a magical night. And finally, she truly became _his_ lady.

Both recovered their breaths while resting in a hot, motionless embrace, and then he turned her over again. It was the final run, right into her butt. She moaned as he pushed himself in, and then he used his left hand to satiate her vagina. At this point she was unable to hold herself up and so was pressed against the pillow below her chest and the bed. His slow start was already on the border of what she could take, and then he ravaged her beyond belief. She was tight and he was close to the end, both moaning from the depths of their lungs. Their sensations spiked unbelievably high and they both came. He finished with a few extra thrusts through her supertight walls, prolonging the climax, and then fell beside her. She whispered "Adri-en" and lost conscience before the orgasm ended. The pleasure he delivered was really out of this world. They even made their experienced kwamies blush, making them hold off finishing their snacks.

Adrien was charmed again by her sweet and innocent face, he just had to take a photo to always see her even when they are apart. Her cute blush, her irresistible hot burning lips, her ruffled by passion hair, her soft silky skin, her everything. He didn't take a pervy picture of her whole body, but it still ended up being hot, and very distracting every time he later looked on his phone. After that, he for the first time experienced the pleasure of cuddling to sleep with his beloved, especially pleasant from their warmth.

Their dreams were sweet and full of love, and in the morning Adrien woke up first. He enjoyed seeing his beloved sleepyhead. He just didn't want to leave the bed, since there is such a miracle in it, so he cuddled and slept some more. When Marinette woke up, she made the same choice. Both missed their early classes. Eventually Adrien woke up from hunger. Also from Plagg having his belly rumble right next to his ear. Adrien got up to feed the kwamies and had the pleasure of meeting Tikki. He also made breakfast-in-bed for Marinette and fed it to her, since she couldn't move from all the intense action. She was so charmed to wake up to a tasty smell of bacon beside her, biting her lip. It was so sweet to share a bacon strip with him, turning it into a kiss. That was the best breakfast she ever had.

"So, _my lady_ , what is your answer?" - "On what?" - "Are you all mine for ever and ever?" - "Oh YES! I love you,... and I loved you… almost since the first day I've met you" She felt freed by love to answer honestly and made his eyes shine and slightly water - "I love you too, and I've loved you since the first day I saw you. I love you, Marinette". They kissed again, nearly crying, and Adrien spent the whole day looking after her and _chat_ ting about all the things they couldn't before.

Now they could freely be together, and they spent their days sweetly and their nights with passion. She was the leader during day, when fighting akumas, and now he was the leader at night, taking full control of her. At all times they had complete trust into each other, since they knew their love for each other is unstoppable (not only lust, but that often too).


	5. Exotic midnight

Note: At this point the story is finished and the rest are just bonus chapters, so just basically porn. Feel free to comment what you would really like to read and I might add that if it'll fit nicely. I might also write something for before the reveal (just after chapter 2) as they would spend quite some time being f-buddies.

* * *

Marinette and Adrien spent all their free time together and were most flirtatious just after fighting akumas, as they left their most naughty sides to their masks. One such time at a midnight park, Chat boasted how she's his again sounding too full of himself. "It's not like you can just take me, you know. I could easily take you down myself. You still haven't had your punishment for how you abused me and the knowledge of my secret." Ladybug tried to put him in his place with a sly voice - "Oh really? Well, you'll have to capture me first then~" Chat purred as he confidently approached and slightly arched over her, just a breath away - "Do you dare me to?" - "I do~" - "Lucky Charm!" she proclaimed and formed bondage all around him, making him hang in a laying position by the trees around. Over him was a vibrator for her to enjoy her seat and his hands were tied in fists so he could not use his power. "OH LADY" he spoke as he realized his mistake, his ears dropped and his butt clenched - "You're _mine_ now, chaton~" she grinned in sweet vengeance. He semi-grinned hysterically in terror, as if saying "maybe not, please?", since he didn't know what to expect. Would she actually punish him? By spanking or doing something terrible? Or by doing something pervy sweet? At this point she could do anything and it would be hot regardless.

Ladybug slowly unzipped him, arousing him as she licked his ear. *Ow, this is going to be _good_ * He thought. And then, after slightly touching his rising cock, she laid on him and relaxed. Chat was surprised she stopped doing anything "My lady, you only have five minutes. Are you gonna waste them?" - "No. I'll make you crave me, and there's nothing you can do to satiate your lust. I'm the one who decides whether you have fun or not." She turned him into a hammock, that was his punishment. Chat cringed and tried to wiggle out of the bondage, but it was useless. "Mmm yess~"

Ladybug stretched, enjoying her rocking crib. She moved and swiveled on him, massaging his body with hers making him feel her butt through with his dick, arousing him much more, then laid on her belly, resting her head on her arms and enjoying the look on his face while he was furiously biting his lips. "You know you only have five minutes, right? Soon you will detransform and I will be free, while still in Chat form. You will be powerless against me" - "*giggles* That is, unless I take your ring off first and leave before I detransform. You will be left craving and alone" she said in her flirty voice, enraging him - "Fuck you! Fuck you hard!" - *laughs* - "I'll fuck you so hard, you won't be able to stand for the rest of the WEEK, and then in the middle of it, I'll fuck you again" Ladybug laughed from the depth of her lungs, enjoying the effect she has on him, which made him want her even more. "I'll make you have to spend your birthday in bed. The new year. The whole Christmas break!" he flattered her even more, as she enjoyed the thought of it and would definitely let him do that.

"Alright, chaton, I guess there has to be SOME fun tonight" she murmured to him as she slipped lower, but not more on him. She turned on the pussy vibrator and started pleasing _herself_. He understood and grinded his teeth "I'll RAPE you. I'll fucking RAPE you!" The vibrations added to his arousal, especially her slightly pushing on the tip of his dick to increase her own pleasure. He felt pulsations in his dick so hard, it was like his entire heart was in there. He felt as if he was about to explode from lust. Ladybug kept wiggling and massaging all over him, making him lose his mind bit by bit, and then she came.

Ladybug embraced him tightly and kissed him passionately and deeply. She tied his legs with his tail so he couldn't escape even after she detransforms. And then finally, she positioned herself over him, letting him enter her. He released a gasp of relief, glad that the torture is finally over. She wiggled a little, feeling the new pose, and slowly started humping on him. He felt incredibly good. Being so unbelievably aroused, his sensations were better and deeper than ever. It was a sweet reward for such pain of craving. He even considered forgiving her for it, but he's still fucking her through Christmas regardless.

The bandage was elastic, and combined with hanging between trees, it made her humping much easier. Once she started, the charm brought him up and down itself. She quickly found the rhythm and made it intense. They were both moaning hard and enjoying every moment. Soon she came and gradually stopped. "Noo... don't… please… continue" he begged as he was panting. She graced his plea and blessed his dick with rubbing over her pussy until she was ready instead. It wasn't any much as tight, but it kept him sane. Then she let him enter again, continuing the cycle. Her charm made it so easy, and they both enjoyed it so much. It was so new and satisfying. Chat loved to be hers and fell in love with her taking him. This was his special candy now.

As Ladybug came again and rested, her miraculous issued a final beep and detransformed her. She quickly grabbed Chat's hands and put them behind his back as they fell into grass. Her butt landed right onto his cock, making a powerful starting thrust. She rested her hands on his temple, making sure he can't get up. He tried, but he couldn't. She still kept him pinned, as Marinette! He was surprised and fascinated by her power over him, making him fall for her even more. She is utterly amazing and perfect in every way. A perfect battlewife.

He was close to finishing and she kept riding him until she came, then she spun, pinning him down with her butt and finished him with her hands as she laid with her back down. He could enjoy the vista and her wet smell. He came violently and hard, with his orgasm prolonged as she kept rubbing him as long as his fountain had cream. Then she sat up on him and gloatingly smiled "So, did you like it?" - "Take me anytime~" he panted in response.

Marinette cuddled next to him as she released his arms and legs, letting him embrace her with one arm and enjoying his fast heart beat. She was his, and he was hers. "Fuuuck" Chat kept trying to catch his breath. It was such a hot sex, he couldn't believe it, but he loved it. In a few minutes he finally rested and got up, picking his princess up too. She managed to grab her pants from the ground in the meanwhile, and then she was carried home. They cuddled to sleep together.

In the morning he had to go ahead as Chat not to be noticed by her parents. He waited for her after classes, and bowed, kissing her hand as she came to him. "So, what do we do today?" Marinette asked - "My lady, my Queen, my ultimate mistress, I'm at your full command" he answered passionately - "*giggles* I've really showed you who's boss, haven't I?" - "Yes, you have" he quietly answered as he embraced and kissed her. From now on, he would time to time try to earn her control over him as either a punishment or a reward.


End file.
